


the sunset over the ocean wave

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: If the Force were an ocean, then Amilyn Holdo would be the sunset, and Leia Organa the wave crashing on shore.





	the sunset over the ocean wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Written for flipflop_diva as part of the 2018 Star Wars Rare Pairs exchange!

If the Force were an ocean, its deep blue placidity hiding the darkness and power in its depths, then Leia Organa was a mighty wave crashing upon the shore, never yielding. Powerful waves crashed upon the shore, yet were never broken and returned to shore again and again, showcasing the might of the sea--and of the Force itself. 

Amilyn Holdo had been captivated by the powerful Alderaanian princess since the moment they met. They had fought side by side for all these years; they had laughed together, cried together, learned together, and now it seemed they would die together. The journey had come to an end at last.

Amilyn knew what she had to do. It was just a matter of telling Leia.

If hope was like the sun, and Leia was the ocean wave, then Amilyn would be the sunset, in riotous color, providing hope to last through the long night. Even if for the last time, and even if it would break her dearest’s heart. 

Everything happened so quickly--the mutiny, Leia’s awakening, the move to evacuate and board the transports. What remained of the Resistance was exhausted, fearful; the pilots downed caf and stimulants to prepare for the flight down to the surface; the soldiers gathered what supplies they could, making sure they had their personal effects and plenty of blankets.

Amilyn lended her hands where they were needed, and comforting words where they were needed. The mutineers were quickly forgiven and put to work in the scramble, reassured that their deeds were not being held against them.

However, there were no words of comfort she could offer to her dearest friend, her heart’s true love of all these years; belief in hope’s sun was fading fast. But she could offer her presence, her strength, and hope that it would all be enough. 

When she saw her opportunity to step aside and sneak away for a moment, she didn’t hesitate. Her friend was still weak and recovering from the attack on the bridge and exposure, but her presence was calming and affirming as ever. The Force was strong in her family; where Luke embodied the sun, like Amilyn, Ben was a powerful ocean like his mother. Amilyn missed her nephew, and mourned him, though she could not comprehend the depths of Leia’s grief. 

But now was not the time to reflect on what was lost, how many of their loved ones were gone; now was the time to look to the future, and save the light. The Rebellion--the Resistance had to live on. It would live on, though not without another sacrifice. Such was the will of the Force.

“Leia,” was all she needed to say as she approached. Leia Organa had been so much to so many people over the years--a symbol, a figurehead, a firebrand, a Rebel, a Princess, a Senator, but to Amilyn she would always be her childhood best friend. 

They enfolded each other in their arms, holding tightly. 

“I love you,” she murmured into Leia’s braids. She had always loved watching Leia braid her hair into the intricate Alderaanian designs; when they were girls, Leia tried to teach her how to do it, the proper patterns she should weave into her own hair, but Amilyn never felt it looked quite right in her hair. Such braids were meant to be regal, and regnal, and a woman with green, or purple, or pink hair was quite obviously neither of those things. Their hair traditions were wildly different, but each admired and appreciated the other’s. So she admired Leia’s braids, and wished she could be the one to stroke them and undo them at night, while Leia always smiled and laughed when Amilyn arrived with a new hair color. 

“I love you too,” Leia replied, pressing a soft kiss to Amilyn’s cheek, then her lips. The tender, yet sensual gesture pulled her out of her memories, back to the precious present. 

Their peaceful moment could not last forever, though both longed for the simple, joyous comfort of one another, the shared respite from the unyielding fear and anxiety that accompanied the fight against the darkness. They had been fighting this fight their entire adult lives, first the Empire, now the First Order. Some things had never changed, and while they had a moment, Amilyn appreciated how her love for Leia had only grown deeper over the years, a constant that provided a balm to her soul. She hoped she provided the same to Leia over the years, even if it was only to laugh at her hair or delight her tongue with a new Gatalentan tea brew.

Their moment of peace in the midst of war ended as so many of them had over the past thirty-five years.

“General Organa? Vice-Admiral Holdo?” C-3PO’s familiar voice came around the corner, followed quickly by its owner. 

Leia shook her head, chuckling softly and sadly, and pulled away from Amilyn far too soon. 

As they followed Threepio out into the main hangar, ready to board the transports alongside the stunned Poe Dameron, Amilyn let her hand linger on Leia’s back. 

It was time. She would ensure Leia made it aboard the transport, then she would pilot the cruiser to its final course. 

The sun would set, but it would rise again tomorrow, brighter and stronger than it was today. Hope was like the sun, and the Resistance would make it through the night with their hope for a better, brighter future. 

The Force would be with them. It always had been, as deep and calming and beautiful as a sunset over the ocean on Gatalenta.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my dear friends Desiree and Mer for their beta help. Comments are greatly appreciated, and please do come chat with me on Tumblr as well!


End file.
